The Girl With A Secret
by Evelyn-Anne92
Summary: The Cullen's get new neighbors, the Browns. But what are they hiding and how will the Cullens end up helping them? And will Edward and their Mysterious daughter grow closer during the ordeal? AH, AU, Canon.


_Author's Note: So I got this really small laptop a few weeks ago and it's really nice and small enough so I can take it with me pretty much wherever we go and can write. Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is, I was on my way to my grandma's house, which is like an hour away, for Thanksgiving and this idea popped into my head and I thought, "I haven't written anything before, but that would make a cool story!" So I decided to write it. I hope you guys like it. Remember, it's my first so be nice!_

_Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Twilight, do you really think I would be sitting here ignoring my homework just to write a fanfiction? I think not. _

* * *

**Preface:**

This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to find me, I was supposed to be safe…they were supposed to be safe. The only people who had ever cared enough to get to know me and who had chosen to stick by my side even after they figured out my secret and they were in danger, every single one of them. And it was all my fault. How did this happen? I was always over cautious with what I said and whom I spoke to, and yet none of it made any difference. None of it mattered because, when the day was done, danger still found me. But there was no way I was just going to sit by and watched the most important people in my world be tormented by my burden. No. This had nothing to do with them and everything to do with me. I'm not the scared little girl I was ten years ago. This time, I'm going to protect the ones I love.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View:**

I can't wait to get out of this town. There is absolutely nothing here. Everyone knows everybody's business and there are no secrets...at all. Nothing exciting ever happens. It's just so...boring.

"Edward!" My brother Emmett yelled, bursting into my room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked him, looking up from my homework. He ignored me with a grin on his face.

"The new neighbors are moving in next door, let's go see! I think Esme said that they have a daughter our age." He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the kitchen window. I rolled my eyes at my brother's excitement and looked over my little sister, Alice's, head at the moving truck in the driveway next door. We watched for a while moving men brought things into the house and then, after about ten minutes, a young girl walked around the truck carrying a small box.

She was tall with long black hair and big brown eyes. She wore a white Paramore shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of black Converse.

"She's pretty." Alice said, glancing at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, though I secretly thought she was gorgeous.

"I guess," I said with a shrug, "If you're into the whole tomboy sort of thing." I walked away from the window and was headed back for my room when Esme stopped me in the hallway.

"Edward!" She exclaimed with a cheerful grin. "I just saw the neighbors move in and I want you, Emmett, and Alice to go over and introduce yourselves. I think I saw the parents' leave so I think it's just their daughter there now. Maybe you could offer your assistance in helping unpack?" She suggested before pushing me toward the door where Alice and Emmett already stood, waiting for me. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do this, but I didn't really have a choice. So I made my way across the yard to the neighbors' house with my brother and my sister and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A sweet voice asked when the girl from before opened the door. She was even more beautiful close up, but, somehow, it looked like she had a secret of some sort by the look in her eyes.

"Hi!" Of course, Alice was the first one to say something. No surprises there. "I'm Alice Cullen and these are my brother's Edward and Emmett. We're your new neighbors! We saw your parents leave and we were wondering if you needed any help with unpacking or anything."

There was a pause as the girl eyed us carefully. "Krystal Brown." She stated, pausing. "It's nice to meet you, but I don't need any help. Thank you for offering." And she closed the door.

"She's hiding something." Alice stated as we made are way back to the house.

"Yeah, but what?" I asked, looking back at the house. Alice did too and noticed something.

"Hey, I think your balconies are across from each other, assuming that's her bedroom." She stated, pointing to the balconies. I nodded thoughtfully, wondering if I might ever see her then.

"You're back soon." Esme commented, looking slightly worried.

"She didn't want any help." Emmett said with a shrug before he headed up the stairs to his room. Probably off to call his girlfriend.

Esme watched Emmett for a second before she shook her head and looked at Alice and I. "Her name is Krystal Brown..." I said, trailing off, realizing that was the only thing we found out about her.

The next day at school I was hoping to see Krystal somewhere. It wasn't until third period in Biology when I sat down and then saw her walk into the classroom. "Krystal, next to Edward Cullen please." Mr. Perry said. I looked up and saw her sigh before she walked towards me. Today she was wearing a Beatle's hoodie, jeans, and the same black converse with her black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello, Krystal." I said politely, wondering if maybe she was just in a bad mood yesterday. She glanced at me and nodded, then looked back to the front of the room as Mr. Perry began teaching.

What is it with this girl? Obviously she doesn't want to make friends, with us anyway, so why am I so drawn to her? For some reason, she seems like she needs my help. Maybe not now, but sometime in the future. I feel like it's my job to save her from whatever it is that she needs saving from.

Great...now I sound like Alice. Alice likes to try and make people believe she's a physic when, in reality, she's just a good guesser. But, nonetheless, no one bets against Alice.

"Alright, get started on your homework. Edward, make sure you help Krystal if she needs it." Mr. Perry said after he had handed out the packet. Krystal worked quietly without looking at me once and, finally, I started to get irritated.

"Did I do something to you in the past two days to make you hate me? Or was it one of my siblings?" I asked, pushing my homework aside and glancing at her. She looked up, seeming slightly alarmed, but then sighed.

"Alright, look. It has nothing to do with you, I promise. I'm very sorry for being rude, but you should stop trying to be friends with me." She said, finishing just as the bell rang and hurrying out of the classroom.

I told Alice all about what had happened during Study Hall. Of course, Alice took that as the opportunity to play match-maker. "Well maybe you should turn on the Cullen charm and get her to explain what she was talking about." She had said with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes and we headed for lunch where we met up with the Hales, Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. Of course, Alice felt bad when she noticed Krystal sitting by herself. "Aw! We should go sit with her. Maybe if we're all there, she won't be able to get out of it." Alice exclaimed with an excited smile. So, we made our way over to the table, Alice being the first to place her tray down in front of Krystal and sit down. "Is it alright if we sit here? I will feel absolutely terrible if I see you sitting here all by yourself." Well, she's definitely a good persuade her. I'll giver her that. Krystal stared at her for a few minutes before she sighed.

"Fine." And moved her stuff aside to give us room.

* * *

_Author's Note: There is it! I hope you liked it. I have a lot of surprises coming for this story. =D_

_Preview: _

"_**Krystal." I whispered into the night, wondering if she would be able to hear me through her open balcony window. "Krystal." I said again, a little louder this time. After a moment or so of her not showing up, I sighed and was about to head to bed when her curtain opened and there she stood with sad eyes and a blue silk robe around her. **_

"_**Hi." She said, walking out and leaning her arms on the balcony railing. **_

_~ Evelyn Anne_

_P.S. I promise this is an EdwardXBella Story. Give it time. _

_P.S.S Please Review!!_


End file.
